The present invention relates to an improved operating nut construction for a fire hydrant.
By way of background, the unauthorized opening of fire hydrants with the attendant wasting of water has become an extremely great problem, especially considering the relative scarcity of water during periods of drought and further considering the attendant expense. The reason that fire hydrants could be opened easily by practially anyone is because the conventional operating nut could be turned by conventional wrenches.